Over the Hills and Far Away
by C.K. degu
Summary: Jake and Peyton are getting married, and Brooke’s having a baby! Sequel to Always and Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Jake and Peyton are getting married, and Brooke's having a baby! Sequel to Always and Forever.

Over the Hills and Far Away

Chapter One

Splish Splash!

The car pulled up into the Tree Hill High parking lot, the engine shutting itself off. After grabbing her purse, the driver emerged, flipping her perfect black hair casually to the side as she made her way into the Whitey Durham Gymnasium, hearing loud, pop music coming from inside. Upon entering, Brooke Scott was met with cat calls from the new generation of Tree Hill Ravens basketball players.

"Alright boys, that's enough of the fun and games. To the showers and hop to it!" The new coach called, clapping his hands twice. The boys left, although somewhat reluctantly, causing Brooke to roll her eyes a little. The coach walked up to her and smiled.

"Thanks, Jake," she told her friend, smiling.

"Anytime, Mrs. Scott," he said, slightly teasing. She laughed and gave his arm a playful slap.

"So, remind me," said Jake, "how far along are you?"  
"Five months, Jake," Brooke replied casually, watching the cheerleaders practice, "so how long are you going to play coachie here?"  
"Just a couple of weeks more, and I'll be free from the Tree Hill ravens," he said jokingly, causing Brooke to laugh a bit. They kept on talking about random subjects until cheerleading practice was over. Jenny went over to her father.

"Are you done playing cheerleader?" Jack asked his daughter, who smiled and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Are you done playing coach?" she replied, rolling her brown eyes before dragging her father out the gym, waving to Brooke and the girl approaching her as she and her father left.

"I've never seen Jenny leave cheer practice so fast," Katrina James-Scott commented, her long, black hair pulled up to a high ponytail, and her blue eyes blinking curiously.

"Cheer outfits look good on her," Brooke commented, turning to the young girl.

"So, Katrina, you parents asked me if I could pick you up," she told her as Katrina slung her bag over her shoulder with her pompoms. She and Brooke started to make their way to the tutor center.

"Not exactly your first time to do that," Katrina pointed out as they got closer to the center. Both could see Karen's figure sitting on a bench beside the tutor center door, bent over what looked like a sketchbook.

"Yes, but today, they said you girls could sleep at our house tonight!" Brooke exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. Katrina expressed her excitement, as Karen approached the two, looking at them curiously with her brown eyes. She was quite a contrast to her sister, with a fuller body and long, light brown hair let loose and wavy.

"What's the matter with you?" Karen asked her sister curiously.

"Nothing! What's a motto to you?" Katrina replied, laughing hysterically. Karen turned to her aunt for help. Brooke just laughed and took the girls' hands.

"Come on girls, we have a full night ahead of us, starting with a very fancy and very delicious dinner at Karen's café with me and Luke. Grandma Karen's going to be there too, of course."

The girls cheered excitedly as they got into Brooke's car. Turning on the music, Brooke brought the engine back to life and drove out and away from Tree Hill High School. All three girls were singing along to the music at the top of their lungs.

"_Splish splash, I jump back in the bath,_

_Well how was I to know there was a party going on?_

_They was a-splishing and a-splashing, reelin' with the feelin'_

_Moving and a-grooving, rocking and a-rolling, yeah!"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brooke pulled up at Karen's Café, bringing the James-Scott girls with her inside the familiar place. Upon entering the supposedly closed café, the three found someone sitting in front of the counter, his back facing them as he was bent over, reading. He turned around upon hearing the girls' laughing at something they had seen on the way over.

"Good evening ladies," he said to them casually, walking over, "and welcome to Karen's Café. My name is Jack Sparrow and I'll be your server for today."

Lucas was smiling as he pulled the two girls into a hug.

"So how are my favorite nieces today?" he asked them.

"Hungry," the two replied, with one arm each around Lucas' waist.

"Good," he said, looking up to his wife.

"And how are you tonight, pretty girl?" He asked her, as she smiled and planted a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Pregnant and hungry," she replied, causing the two to giggle.

"Did I hear the laughter of two naughty devils?" asked a new voice from behind the counter. Karen Roe was there, although a bit older. Her hair was already graying, and her wrinkles were showing significantly, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"Grandma Karen!" Karen exclaimed, going over to her namesake to give her a hug. Karen laughed and hugged the teenager.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you?"

As the two were talking, someone emerged from the back area. She also looked older; bust still pretty much the same as before.

"Grandma Deb!" Katrina exclaimed, moving from Karen to Deb, who hugged her granddaughter warmly.

After a few moments to catch up, Deb explained that she had to leave, much to the girls' dismay. Then, the five set the table to have dinner.

"Ooh! Can we have a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie marathon?" Karen exclaimed hopefully at the two adults, who eyed each other. Karen was convinced that she was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, to the point that she made Lucas dress up as the said pirate during the summer. Haley had instructed the two not to let the girls watch the third installment of the trilogy, as it was bound to give her oldest daughter nightmares, and Nathan had recommended Lucas not to let his daughters watch 'Dead Man's Chest', as it would only cause his youngest to sob hysterically at the final scenes.

"NO," Brooke and Lucas said almost unanimously.

"Karen, you know how much 'World's End' scares your sister," Lucas pointed out.

"And besides, you wouldn't want to dream of Captain Jack's fate in 'Dead Man's Chest' tonight, would you?" Brooke added. The older Karen smiled behind her food. Brooke and Lucas were more than ready to be parents already.

"Fine," said Karen, crossing her arms, "How about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Ooh! Yes!" Katrina exclaimed, nodding.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and Lucas smiled. They pretended not to hear them.

After the dessert was cleared and their stomachs were full, Lucas, Karen, Brooke, Katrina and Karen cleared the café and closed it up after washing the dishes. After taking Lucas' mom home, Brooke turned to the girls.

"There's a reason why your parents agreed to let us take you to our house tonight," she told them as they neared the Scott's home. Lucas pulled into the driveway.

"What is it Aunt Brooke?" Katrina asked.

"Well, seeing as Peyton's wedding is coming up pretty soon, I'm going to need you girl's help to plan her bridal shower!" Brooke said excitedly.

Karen and Katrina cheered excitedly.

"So that's a yes?" Lucas asked them as they made their way to the den of the opulent and comfortable house. Karen plopped on a beanbag chair and Katrina chose to sit on a lounge char while Brooke and Lucas snuggled on the couch.

"That's a yes, yes and yes! We love parties!" Katrina exclaimed.

"And bridal showers," Karen added, "even if we've never been to one of those."

"What about Brooke's?" Lucas asked the girls curiously.

"Yeah, what about mine?" Brooke added.

"Mom said we couldn't go," said Karen, "she said I was too young."

"She also said that you guys weren't going to do anything appropriate for our age level," Katrina added.

"Oh? Oh…" Brooke said, laughing at something, "that was a VERY interesting night."

She smiled sheepishly when she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Well, Peyton's is going to be very different. You guys are going to be there with her." Lucas said to the girls.

"And Jenny too. She has to be there for Aunt Peyton." Karen said.

"She is, after all, her daughter." Katrina added, to which Brooke and Lucas nodded to.

"So," said Brooke, "how about you girls go upstairs to your guest room, tutor mom dropped off some clothes for you, and change to your pjs? Lucas and I will meet you back here for the movie and Peyton's Bridal Shower Party Planning."

Leaving the husband and wife alone, Karen and Katrina went upstairs to their guest room to change.

"Excited?" Lucas asked his wife, absentmindedly, running his hands over her growing stomach.

"For Peyton? Very much. She deserves this, you know, after everything she's gone through."

"She's lucky to have you as a friend."

"I'm lucky to have you as my husband."

Then the phone started to ring. Getting off the couch, Lucas went to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi Nate, Hales. How's your night off so far? Yeah, I think I can hear them, hold on," He said, looking over to the staircase.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan and Haley wanted to say goodnight to the girls," he explained as Karen and Katrina came in, dressed in their pajamas. Lucas handed them the phone as Brooke started to make the popcorn.

End Chapter One

Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Jake and Peyton are getting married, and Brooke's having a baby! Sequel to Always and Forever.

Over the Hills and Far Away

Chapter Two:

"As the woman and head whatever of this house, I want to start," said Brooke, as she, Lucas, Karen and Katrina sat down in the kitchen for breakfast, each of them with a bowl of cereal or a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Go ahead, babe," Lucas said to her, as sipped his coffee. Brooke gave a deep breath, wanting to create the illusion of suspense in the moment.

"Flowers."

"Veto," the three said unanimously, raising their spoons lazily. Brooke frowned and crossed her arms. Lucas gave a smile. It was his turn.

"Basketball theme."

"Veto!" The three ladies said, nearly rolling their eyes. Trust Lucas to think of basketball at a thing as crucial as Peyton's bridal shower theme. He wasn't even going to be there. It was Karen's turn, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Katrina raised her spoon and said, "Veto!" at once.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" She told her sister, crossing her arms like Brooke.

"No pirates!" Katrina said, making Brooke and Lucas laugh. Those two knew each other only too well.

"Fine, your turn," said Karen.

"Sleepover."

"VETO!" Karen almost at once said, just to spite her sister, who only rolled her eyes. Brooke mulled the idea over. It wasn't so bad, actually. A sleepover would call for fewer people, which would be much, more fun than inviting a bunch of people they barely knew. Karen saw the look on Brooke's face and groaned. Brooke liked the idea.

"That's not a bad idea, Kat," Lucas pointed out as he put his coffee cup in the sink. The doorbell rang. Lucas left his mug and bowl in the sink and jogged over to answer the door. Meanwhile, Brooke had already agreed to Katrina's idea.

"Look who I found wandering in our doorway," Lucas spoke in his handsome voice as he stepped back in the kitchen with the person.

"Hi Jenny!" The three said, waving the girl over to sit with them. Jenny ran a hand nervously through her pretty blond hair, looking a little anxious.

"Something wrong, sugah?" Karen asked Jenny in a very classy accent. Jenny laughed a bit before she sighed.

"Mom's back," she said, causing Brooke to immediately stand up, and nearly stumble.

"Hey, careful there, beautiful," Lucas said, immediately helping Brooke up.

"What do you mean, Mom's back?" Katrina asked curiously, putting her plate on the table as Brooke and Lucas moved to the living room to talk.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Lucas, what are we going to do?" Brooke asked him, a bit panicked. Having Nicki back was not a good idea, especially not now that Jake and Peyton were going to get married pretty soon.

"Nothing. We'll take the girls for awhile until Peyton and Jake say something," Lucas told her as Brooke's phone rang in the kitchen.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Karen found the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, putting her plate in the dishwasher along with Katrina's.

"Karen, is that you? I thought I was calling Brooke?" asked Peyton's nervous and tired voice.

"She's talking to Uncle Lucas in the living room. Should I give her the phone?" Karen asked, about to pass the phone to her aunt when Peyton stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to know if Jenny was there, and if I could talk to her," Peyton said, and Karen dutifully passed the phone to her friend. Jenny was still on the phone when Lucas and Brooke came back in.

"Who's she talking to?" Brooke asked, cocking her head towards Jenny.

"Aunt Peyton." Katrina explained, sighing. Brooke nodded.

"How about you girls change and shower? We can go over to the river court to plan without anyone spying on us," she said to the James-Scott girls and ushered them up the stairs as Jenny hung up with Peyton.

"Everything alright?" Brooke asked her. Jenny sighed and handed Brooke her phone back.

"Peyton and Dad think I should stay with you guys for awhile," she said, "I'm a bit scared. With my mom, anything can happen, you know?"

Brooke gave her a reassuring hug and told her that she could go upstairs with Karen and Katrina for awhile. As Jenny trudged up the stairs, the doorbell rang one again, and Lucas answered the door again.

"Hey Hales, come in," he said to her, leading her to the living room where Brooke was sitting, frowning. What did Nicki want? They were lucky enough that the witch hadn't attempted to contact Jake and Jenny for the past few years, but why now? What was Nicki doing?

"You okay, Brooke?" Haley asked, sitting next to Brooke, who was still in her pjs. Haley looked all dressed and ready to go somewhere.

"Nicki's back. I 'm getting worried for Jake and Peyton," Brooke explained to Haley, wringing her hands as Lucas went to check on the girls.

"What about Jenny?" Haley asked, concerned.

"She's upstairs with the girls," Brooke explained, getting up, "Aww, Tutor Mom, I don't know what to do! I mean, I want to do something to help them, but I don't know what!"

"Okay, Brooke, calm down," Haley said, pulling her friend back on the couch, "How about Nathan and I take the girls for today? You and Lucas can go over to Jake and Peyton's to…mediate them or something."

"That's a great idea! I'll go get dressed," Brooke said, going upstairs as Lucas went downstairs chasing Karen, who immediately ran to her mother.

"Sanctuary! I quit! Uncle Lucas, stop!" she exclaimed, as Lucas started to tickle her mercilessly. Haley was laughing as Katrina and Jenny went downstairs.

"This is what happens when you provoke Uncle Broody!" Jenny exclaimed, making everyone laugh again.

"Change of plans girls, Naley's taking you girls for today while Broody and I go over to your house," Brooke exclaimed, still looking extra amazing in her slacks and flats, her statement towards Jenny, who gave a nod.

"Who's Naley?" Katrina asked, confused.

"Naley? Nathan, Haley? Stupidhead," Karen muttered the last word under her breath, but Katrina had heard her sister and smacked her over the head.

"Girls, come on, no arguing," Haley said, in a slightly upset tone. Since everyone was already dressed and ready to go, everyone left the house to their destinations. Lucas and Brooke to Jake and Peyton's place, and Haley, Karen, Katrina and Jenny to the river court, where there was always something to do besides bum around.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Earlier that morning….

Peyton rolled over in bed and found Jake's arms. Allowing him to hold her as they slept on, Peyton was severely disappointed when the alarm started to ring. Jake grumbled and reached over to shut it up. Peyton smiled and shook him awake.

"Come on, Jake, time to get up," she said to her fiancée, shaking his shoulders.

"Five more minutes, mom," Jake grumbled, making Peyton smile a bit. There was a knock on their door.

"Can Princess Jenny come in?" asked the familiar voice from behind the door. Throwing on a bed robe, Peyton let her in, stretching as the light streamed inside from the sheer curtains in the Jagelski-Sawyer bedroom. She loved their bedroom. Their bed was a moving-in gift from her dad, her old four poster now fit enough for a queen-size mattress. Across their bed was a window, which always provided them with enough sunshine and moonlight. One wall of their room held the door that led to the bathroom, and the other was a sort of collage wall Peyton and Jake had started since they had moved into the house. It was filled with photographs, quotes and trinkets from memorable moments that occurred in their lives. All of Jenny's birthdays, a few of the others', Brooke and Lucas' wedding, Karen and Katrina's births, their birthdays, just memories that they wanted to hold on to. The last wall of their room had two corkboards on it. One was Jake's, where he had tacked song lyrics and chords when he wrote his songs. The other was Peyton's where she put up her art and a few sketches.

"Come on in, PJ," Peyton told the girl, smiling. Jenny thanked her and grabbed something before she came into the room. She placed what she was carrying on the desk in the room.

"Wow, did you make all this?" Peyton asked, surprised. Jenny gave a nod.

"Breakfast in bed, future mom," she told Peyton, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Ever since Jake had asked Peyton to marry him on that fateful Mariana Bay trip, Jenny did something incredibly nice for the couple on a daily basis until their wedding. It was sort of her way to let them know that she would love the two to get married and finally! Jenny couldn't wait to finally be a real family with her father and Peyton.

Peyton hopped over to the bed and attempted to wake Jake up so he wouldn't miss the feast Jenny had prepared. Once Jake was fully awake, the two settled into the table for their meal. Jenny was about to leave the two when Jake stopped her.

"You think you could make this wonderful feast and not eat any of it? Come on over here, Princess," he said as Peyton pulled up a chair for Jenny, who sat happily with the couple. They had just started to talk about Tree Hill high, Peyton and Jake remembering what it was like during their freshman year, and Jenny laughing to the stories they had told. Then the doorbell rang. Jake finished up his food to answer the door, leaving Peyton with Jenny, who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling, PJ?" Peyton asked the girl, who gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just so excited for you and dad, that's all," Jenny answered, "It's not everyday that you and dad get the happily ever after you guys deserve."

"You really think so?" Peyton asked, stirring her coffee. Jenny meant the world to Peyton, as she helped Jake raise her, and especially now, what Jenny thought mattered, especially to Peyton. But before Jenny could say anything, they heard arguing coming from downstairs.

"I said go! We don't want you here!"  
"We? Every girl needs a mother, Jake!"

Upon hearing the voices, Peyton at once went downstairs, Jenny following behind her. Before they could reach the doorway, Peyton stopped and turned to face the girl.

"Jenny, I think you should stay upstairs," Peyton said, ushering the girl upstairs before joining Jake in the doorway, where he was glaring at Nicki, who hadn't changed since Peyton had last seen her. Jenny sat at the top of the stairs, trying to hear anything. She knew it was her mother who was at the door. The mother that tried to take her from her father, the mother who had abandoned her was standing in their doorway.

"What are you doing here, you slut?" Jenny heard her ask as Peyton came up to them.

"I live here. What did you just call me?" Peyton asked, trying hard to ignore her boiling temperature.

"You heard me. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, Peyton, I want Jenny." Nicki said in a voice that sounded the same as Jenny's when she was being prissy. That stung Peyton a bit. There were times that she remembered that Jenny wasn't really hers, and that hurt her sometimes.

"You didn't want her years ago, Nicki, why would you want her now?" Jake asked angrily. He didn't want Nicki here right now, in his doorstep. He just wanted her to do away. No way was she taking Jenny again.

"Because I am her mother, Jake," she explained simply, "before you get married to Peyton, before she gets corrupted by you two, I'm taking her to be with me. I may take you with me if you be nice," Nicki said to Jake, trying to tempt him.

No way was Jake giving in. Before he could open his mouth to retort, something bumped his side, causing him to look beside him. Jenny had just brushed past him, past Peyton, her eyes not once looking up at Nicki as she stormed out the house with nothing but her clothes and shoes.

"Jenny! Where are you going?" It was Peyton who had called after Nicki and Jake's daughter as she walked away from the house.

"Great! See what you did, Nicki!" Jake said angrily. Peyton went back inside and took her cellphone.

"I'll find Jenny," she said, going upstairs to change, leaving Jake with Nicki, without another glance.

O0o0o00o0o0o0

Haley pulled over the side of the river court. After making sure everyone was out and the doors were locked and closed, Haley brought out her cellphone as the three girls piled out of the car to sit in the bleachers, Katrina dribbling the basketball she had found in the car. She was playing ball by herself as Karen brought out her notebook to sketch the court. Jenny sighed and eventually got to reading a book she had found in Katrina's bag.

"Are you scared?" Karen suddenly asked, not looking up from her work. Jenny paused to think about it.

"A little," Jenny replied, closing the book. "I don't really know much about my mother, except what everyone has been telling me. But I don't want to go with her, because I couldn't do that to Dad or Peyton."

"Do you sometimes wish that Peyton was your real mom?" Karen asked, pausing when she saw the look on Jenny's face and at once apologized, but Jenny would have none of it.

"Yeah, most of the time I wish she was. It would just make things easier, wouldn't it? But I don't think I would love her as much if she were, you know?" Jenny said, wringing her hands, a nervous habit. Haley had started to play against Katrina, a mistake, since Haley pretty much sucked and Katrina had inherited the Scott basketball gene. Nathan was already on his way over. Then they heard someone waking up to them, clapping his hands.

"Well, hello ladies," said the ickily familiar voice, "how goes the life of the early born-children?"

"What are you going here?" Haley asked almost angrily, as Katrina held the ball.

End Chapter Two.


End file.
